Midnight Angel
by Mispritt
Summary: Songfic. MaruchoxOC, JuliexBilly and maybe DanxRuno. The brawlers meet a new friend named Alyson "Aly" Tyler, what they didn't know is that Aly holds a little secret.
1. Alyson Tyler

**Midnight Angel**

**Chapter 1: Alyson Tyler**

One sunny day, Julie Makimoto was walking across Bakugan Valley with her Bakugan "Subterra Gorem" She was on her way to meet Billy at his house. Suddenly, she saw a pink haired girl on the seashore all wet and was sleeping. She rushed over to the girl to see if she's okay. Her violet eyes were eyeing her, looking for any injuries. She was wearing a black shirt, overlapped by a green dress. Finally, the girl woke up. Her green eyes was eyeing Julie, she said "Who are you?" Julie was glad that she finally said something. "My name is Julie- Julie Makimoto." She answered. The mysterious girl gave a gentle smile "Hello, Julie" She said softly "My name is Alyson Tyler, you can call me Aly if you want. I'm 10 years old and I come from- from… I- I don't know…" Julie was shocked "How could you forget where you live, Aly?" she asked

"I was on a cruise with my family, we got shipwrecked because of a huge storm." She explained "I must've got washed away by the deadly waves, and I hit my head on a rock or something. So I don't remember much but that. Julie gasped and her eyes were almost about to cry "You mean you never saw your family again!" she exclaimed, a tear rolled down Aly's cheek. She gave no reply… "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" before Julie could finish, Aly interrupted "It's okay, I used to not being with my parents. My dad works 24 hours a day and my mom works abroad." She said

"I have an idea!" Julie exclaimed

"What?"

"Why don't you come to live with me!"

"Huh?"

"My mom always wanted a bonus sister, other than me and my sister Daisy.

Aly gave a gentle smile and nodded her head. Just then, Julie remembered that she was supposed to meet Billy, she got Aly's hand and ran as fast as she could "Where are we going?" asked Aly. "You'll see!" Julie exclaimed

When they finally arrived at Billy's house, Julie explained to Billy everything that happened. It was getting cold, so Julie and Aly stepped inside Billy's house. Aly sat on the couch, while Julie was calling her mom on Billy's phone about Aly, her mom agreed to keep her, if she can't find her parents. "Julie, Billy, I wanna ask you something." She said "What is it?" Billy answered "Umm, first of all, do you guys play Bakugan?" She asked "Yeah, we do!" Julie exclaimed "I have a Subterra Gorem while he has a Cycloid" Aly gave out a smile "Me too!" she said joyfully "I have a Darkus Siege!" Julie gave a gentle smile "Cool! Wait, what's your other question?" Billy asked

"Well, I'm not sure this is any of my business but are you two boyfriend n' girlfriend?" Aly asked with a slight smirk. Billy and Julie gave a slight blush and looked at each other for a second and then looked away "No!" Julie stammered "Of course he isn't, why would he be?" Aly gave a slight giggle "Oh, I don't know, you two just get along with each other so well that it's like you two are dating!" she said with a smirk, again Julie and Billy both blushed and were trying so hard not to look at each other. "It's getting late, maybe we should go home." Julie said, trying to avoid the subject. "Okay!" Aly said as she stood up and went out of the house, she shut the door and put her ear closer to the door to eavesdrop.

"Well, I better go. Wait up, Aly!" she said, when she was about to go, Billy walked passed her. Her foot got caught on the leg of the table, luckily, Billy caught her before she was about to fall. They both looked at each other's eyes and blushed a lot, Julie stood up and was avoiding looking at Billy's eyes, and she walked out the door without a word. Meanwhile, Aly heard Julie walk closer to the door. So Aly leaned against the wall beside her and was whistling pretending she was innocent. Julie walked away from Billy's house, and Aly followed her. Aly was looking back at Billy's house with a slight smirk.


	2. Friends

**Chapter 2: Friends**

The day after Julie met Aly, Julie chatted with the rest of the brawlers and told them about Aly. Marucho decided to bring his plane to Bakugan Valley to pick up Julie and Aly.

" So it's settled then, the plane will come by at around 3:00 tomorrow afternoon to pick you up, so we can meet Aly personally." Explained Marucho

"Okay, thanks Marucho!" said Julie

"Why don't you invite your friend Billy?" requested Alice

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" exclaimed Runo. Suddenly, Julie remembered what happened yesterday with her and Billy, she started to blush a bit.

"Um, maybe not." Said Julie

"Why?" asked Runo with a puzzled look

"Um, nothing. It's just that there's this thing that happened yesterday with me and Billy and I don't really want to talk about it at all." Said Julie very softly and fast

"What's wrong did you fight again?" asked Alice

"No, not at all!" hesitated Julie, she sighed "fine, I'll go ask him." She finally said

"Good, I'll pick up the three of you tomorrow." Said Marucho

"Okay…" said Julie really softly

Julie explained to Billy about the brawlers meeting Aly. The following day, at exactly 3:00, the plane was there to pick them up. The flight was really silent because neither Julie nor Billy talked to each other. When they arrived, the brawlers were waiting inside Marucho's mansion.

"So you must be Aly." Said Runo

"Yes, yes I am!" replied Aly

"It's too bad you were separated from your family, Aly." Said Alice, there was no reply from Aly. She just starred into Alice's eyes.

"Don't talk about her family!" whispered Julie in Alice's ear

"Oh, I'm sorry." Apologized Alice

"It's okay." Said Aly softly " Wait, I thought that there were 6 of you here, Dan, Shun, Chan, Runo, Alice and somebody else?" asked Aly

"Oh, Marucho is in his room." Said Dan "Just go left through that hall, and pass through the door on your right and you're there." Explained Dan. Aly followed his instructions, finally, she got to Marucho's room. She saw a blond hair boy sitting in front of the computer.

"Um, are you Marucho?" asked Aly in a soft voice

"Yes I am, you must be Alyson" said Marucho

He turned around and stood up "It's a pleasure to –" before Marucho could finish, once he looked at the pink haired girl he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what she looked like at all, so he didn't expect much. He focused all his attention to her emerald green eyes, he thought she was very pretty. There was a moment of silence for a short time, until Aly broke it

"So, you own this place?" Asked Aly, Marucho was totally speechless so he just nodded his head

"Would you like me to give you a tour of my home?" asked Marucho politely

"Sure!" said Aly happily, after a few hours of touring, they finally stopped.

"That's your room over there." Said Marucho pointing into a vacant room across the hall

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Marucho!" said Aly gleefully, Marucho did not reply he walked away with out a word.

Aly went inside her room and gazed over the carpet floor, the light blue walls, the sparkling diamond chandeliers and the beautiful view outside her window

"Now this is what I call 5 star living!" boasted Aly, she was highly satisfied with her room.

"Aly!" shouted someone behind her, she looked back and saw Julie and Chan waving to her

"What's up, Julie" asked Ally as she was skipping towards her

"C'mon let's go!" exclaimed Chan

"Where?" asked Aly with a puzzled look

"The mall, of course!" exclaimed Julie "Since you got separated from you family and your stuff, we decided to buy it for you!."

"Wow, thanks you guys!" Ally exclaimed

A few minutes…er…hours at the mall they finally stopped.

"Thanks or buying me all those stuff, Julie!" exclaimed Aly as they were walking together.

"No problem, that's what friends are for!" said Julie, then, they passed by a store selling a lot of expensive, yet beautiful clothing. Aly gazed at them for quite some time.

"Aly?" said Chan trying to catch her attention

"Yeah?" replied Aly

"How would you like _us_ to buy those clothes for you?" Asked Julie

"Well, maybe…" said Aly while rolling her eyes

"Okay then, we will!" exclaimed Chan

"How?"

"Using 3 of my best friends" said Julie

"Chan, Runo and Alice?"

"More like Visa, MasterCard and Amex!" said Julie with little laugh at the end, she grabbed Aly's hand and pulled her into the store

After 2 hours, and 2 **more** hours and **another** 2 more hours they finally stopped, at least after another 4 hours later…

"I can't believe we spent 10 ours on shopping!" exclaimed Aly

"Well, what do you expect? That store was almost bigger than my closet." Said Julie sharply.

"Between you and me, Julie's closet is even bigger than 2 rooms stuck together." Whispered Chan into Aly's ear. Aly didn't reply, but she did give a gentle smile knowing that she had 2 new friends


	3. Melody

**Chapter 3: Melody**

The next day, when Aly finished eating her breakfast, she decided to look at the other rooms Marucho didn't show her.

After a while, she found a room with musical instruments, she found a guitar, drums and an electric piano. Since she didn't have much to do, she decided to sing a random song in her head. Before, and she knew how to ply the piano, so she didn't have much trouble playing it….

_Summer love isn't meant to be  
And it's only a fantasy  
That's what everyone's tellin' me  
Stay my baby_

Even though it's a little rushed  
Let me know that you'll keep in touch  
If you don't it'll hurt too much  
Stay my baby

Ohh-oh-oh-ohh  
Tell me right now  
Ohh-oh-oh-ohh  
How it's goin' down  
Everything'll be okay!  
Everything'll be alright!  
I know that it'll go my way  
If you stay my baby  


* Marucho was walking down the hallway, then, he heard someone singing*_  
_

_I'm never gonna give you up!  
I'm never gonna have enough!  
So now 'till forever  
Stay my baby!  
_

*Marucho went inside the room, and saw Aly playing the piano and singing her heart out, Aly really didn't realize him staring at her…*

_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh  
Now that I've gone back to school  
All I do is think of you  
Sittin' up here in my room  
Goin' crazy  
But then you call  
Gets me through it all  
Every time I hear you say  
"Stay my baby."_

Everything'll be okay!  
Everything'll be alright!  
I know that it'll go my way  
If you stay my baby

I'm never gonna give you up!  
I'm never gonna have enough!  
So now 'till forever  
Stay my baby!

Stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby  
Ohh-oh-oh-ohh  
Tell me right now  
Ohh-oh-oh-ohh  
How it's goin' down  
Everything'll be okay!  
Everything'll be alright!  
I know that it'll go my way  
If you stay my baby

I'm never gonna give you up!  
I'm never gonna have enough!  
So now 'till forever  
Stay my baby!  
Stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby, stay my baby  
Stay my baby!

I'm never gonna give you up!  
I'm never gonna have enough!  
So now 'till forever  
Stay my baby!  
Stay my baby...

"Aly?" said a faint voice behind Aly; she quickly turned around and saw Marucho.

"Oh, you've heard that. Um, I'm sorry… said Aly nervously

"It's okay, I thought it was very good and you're really talented!" said Marucho happily

"Really?" replied Aly even more nervous then before, no one really heard her sing, so she doesn't know what they think of her. Marucho nodded his head a couple of times,

"Thank you, Marucho… no one has ever told me that, ever!" Aly said a little softly

"Um, you're welcome…" said Marucho a little nervous; he gave out a faint blush…

Meanwhile, Billy was in the balcony. He was just stringing notes from his guitar beside an amplifier. Then, he was starting to think of what happened with him and Julie a few days ago. He drew a long sigh, and then he started playing the guitar…

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  


Julie heard Billy's voice, when she walked pass the balcony.

_  
Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance  
_

Julie stood beside the balcony door and eavesdropped on what Billy was singing.

_  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Julie gave a gentle smile and giggled a bit. Then, she walked away.

When Julie was about to go to her room, she passed by Runo's room to see what she's up to. "Hey, Runo!" said Julie when she entered the room

"Oh, hi Julie!" Runo said softly, Julie noticed a piece of paper on top of Runo's dresser.

"What's that?" Julie asked pointing to the paper on the dresser

Runo snatched the paper and hid it behind her back. "Nothing!" Runo exclaimed

Julie pointed to the window beside Runo "What's that?" Julie asked, when Runo looked out the window Julie snatched the paper from her back

"Give that back!" Runo demanded

"I will, when you tell me what it is" Julie said impatiently, Runo sighed

"It's lyrics for a song, okay?" Runo explained, Julie gave a slight smirk

"Prove it!" she demanded, Runo covered her eyes with her hands and groaned

"Fine!" Runo finally said, Julie handed out the paper and Runo sang it softly…

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
and it's real, and it's true  
it's just me and you  
could it be that it's you  
_

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

"Happy?" Julie said a little angrily

"It's for Dan, isn't it?" Julie said with a smirk, Runo blushed a bit

"It's okay, I won't tell." Julie said with her right hand up before she walked out of the door with a smirk


	4. Aly's Visitor

Chapter 4: Aly's Visitor

It was a silent, peaceful night; everyone was asleep, almost, everyone. When the clock strikes 12 o'clock midnight, Aly, for no reason, slowly awakens. In her experience, everytime 'twas 12 o'clock, she wakes up. She doesn't know why, but she just does.

She got out of her bed and got a black jacket. She put it on and got a white ribbon, she tied her hair with it. She slowly tiptoed out of the mansion.

She went to the garden; there was a pond with a bridge there, she walked to the center of the bridge and looked up in the sky.

"I- I wish, someone, out there could help me find my family, if- if I only knew someone who could. I'd do anything, for anyone. Just as long he/she could help me." Aly cried. She brought out a handkerchief, a handkerchief that her mother gave to her. She dried her soft tear in her eyes with it gently. Suddenly, she heard someone talk behind her

"I can be that someone, that someone that will reunite your family…" said a mysterious figure, Aly turned around to see a masked boy with blond spikey hair, (I know that you know who I'm talking about.).

"Wh- Who are you? And can you _really_ help me?" asked Aly

"I'm… Masquerade. Yes, I can help you; help you be with your family again." He spoke sharply (Who _really _wouldn't see that coming?)

"M- Masquerade? Ranked 1st place in Bakugan? I- I know a lot from you…" she paused for a moment. "My friends says your nothing, but trouble!"

"Well, your friends are lying to you. I'm good now, I want to help you Alyson. You, and your family…. Don't you want to be together again?

"Well, I- I, um…."

"It's okay, but, remember this… I'm the _only_ one, who _could_ and _can_ help you…"

But, before Aly could reply Masquerade disappeared already into the shadows, but before he went away, he whispered…

"I'll wait for your reply same time tomorrow, Aly. I'll be waiting for answers…"

Aly was deep in thought, 'should I trust him? Even though my friends said he's trouble' she said to herself.

'Maybe, he really did change. But, what do I _really_ know about him? He may be making a lie... _Why am I talking to myself, again_?'


End file.
